


Disproving The Alien Parasite Hypothesis

by DolewhipDay



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Episode Related, F/F, Graphic Description, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/pseuds/DolewhipDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before, Amy had tested her attraction to her friend Sheldon by holding his hand. The results were negative.</p>
<p>Now she's waking up beside her bestie, and the outcome is decidedly different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disproving The Alien Parasite Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> The prompt was 'sex', but this is post-coital with a brief flashback... It's just what I ended up writing. I hope you still like it, flickawhip!
> 
> Besides the canon divergence, this is AU in that we're just going to say Penny's (openly) bisexual.

Penny awakes to the feeling of Amy playing with her hair, and it’s not as awkward as she’d have expected.

“Hey there,” Penny murmurs as she rolls over to face Amy. Amy smiles, first as she watches Penny’s hair run through her fingers, and then at Penny herself. “Did you come to a scientific conclusion yet?” she teases.

Amy’s smile grows. It was hard to focus on drawing a conclusion last night. Penny had kept her distracted with a remarkable skilled tongue that flicked at her nipples and swirled around her clitoris in ways that went beyond scientific explanation. (Well, nothing _really_ went beyond scientific explanation, but it felt like it did last night, even to Amy Farrah Fowler.)

“I think bisexuality is a logical conclusion.”

Penny props herself up. “ _Think_? Do you need to do more experiments?”

For the best results, Amy should have coitus with various individuals of various gender identities. She knows that, but that knowledge is quickly lost to the thought that she and Penny should go back to kissing.

“Further experimentation isn’t a bad idea…”

Penny laughs. Amy is a bit of a whackadoodle, even if it’s in a different way from Sheldon… But last night was really great. Penny won’t deny that she has a _thing_ for deflowering people, and besides, Amy is capable of being sweet, in her own awkward way. Just as she’s thinking that maybe this will become something, Amy leans in and starts kissing her senseless.

That’s totally fine, too.


End file.
